


what will kill me is not a weapon (a single sigh from you will suffice)

by Cloris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Years, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Sex, Yachi working on that stamina, horny bunnies hinayachi, sort of because this is Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloris/pseuds/Cloris
Summary: Hinata and Yachi return home from the temple too early.(It is just New Years porn.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	what will kill me is not a weapon (a single sigh from you will suffice)

**Author's Note:**

> Cultural note: New Years is an actual holiday of several days in Japan. Usually you'd visit the temple, send and receive letters, visit your family, etc. Many people visit the temples at night on New Years, which is what Hinata and Yachi were doing hehe.
> 
> Anyways, this was super indulgent and I was supposed to publish it for New Years, but it took me too long. I hope you enjoy.

This is not the first time Hitoka visits the temple at New Years with Hinata. They have been friends for years, and when the both of them were still living in Miyagi, they would go with their other friends to the temple on New Years. But this time they go alone, just the two of them, at night, not to one of Sendai’s temples, but to a Tokyo one, near to her apartment. And tonight they return home earlier than all those previous times. 

Hinata makes the way back in very merry spirits: with a spring in his step, humming a Christmas carol (even though Christmas was a few days ago, notes Hitoka). From time to time, he looks at her and smiles in a silly way.

It all anticipates a busy night. 

Hitoka knows this.

Hitoka knows, really. But she is still surprised when, as soon as they take off their shoes in the entrance of her tiny apartment, Hinata springs into action, dragging her next to the bed by the wrist (an act that reminds her of earlier times) and asking Hitoka to do the banzai pose, while he lifts his arms up in example.

And Hitoka just obligues, like she tends to do with Hinata. “Banza- _ hmph _ !?” She begins to say, but her arms are not quite all the way up before Hinata is taking her sweater off in a hurry, her ponytail almost crumbling in the process. Immediately after, he kneels and starts unbuttoning her pants.

“Hi- Hinata?” Hitoka asks, because she knows what is going on, but her heart certainly wasn’t ready for this suddenness.

Hinata unzips her pants and points to his shoulders. “Hold onto my shoulders,” says he, determination in his face. 

Hitoka nods and places both hands on his shoulders. Hinata licks his lips and then yanks her pants down in one motion so strong that her panties are almost dragged down as well. Hitoka releases her hands from his shoulders to try hold the panties in place, losing her balance in the process. But Hinata steadies her with a firm grip on her thighs while murmuring a soft “careful”, and carefully she lifts one leg and then the other one as he takes the pants off.

Grabbing both sweater and pants, Hinata walks towards her work desk, where he takes his time folding the garments, leaving Hitoka alone in her underwear. She watches him do his best at folding the clothes as tidy as possible, although it is evident by the way he fumbles with the sweater that he is getting impatient. 

As soon as he is done, Hinata comes back, turning Hitoka around without a word. He undoes her ponytail and unhooks her bra with ease. Hitoka yelps and tries to hold the bra into place, only for Hinata to yank it off her hands with an impatient huff. He then gets on his knees again and kisses the small of her back as his hands slide her panties off down her thighs. Hitoka jumps at the feeling of a kiss in an unexpected place, but still lifts each foot to let Hinata take off her blue panties, which match with her bra. But she is certain this little detail doesn’t register on Hinata’s brain.

Underwear in hand, Hinata heads for the desk again, leaving Hitoka in her birthday suit to agonize alone about how he just pulled her into his rhythm yet again. A not-so-very-femenine sound starts forming in her throat at that thought, but Hitoka manages to repress the sound while hiding her face in her hands, an old habit that doesn’t die. 

Feeling too exposed in the cold of her apartment and not knowing what else to do, Hitoka takes cover under the flower-patterned duvet of her bed. From there, she peeks at Hinata, whose back is turned to her as he begins to undress. The muscles of his back and thighs roll as he takes his clothes off and Hitoka can’t help herself from admiring the sight. She has seen him undress plenty of times back in high school. But then was then and now is now: Hinata has become a professional player with a body to show for it. And she is only human.

And so, she watches Hinata take off his hoodie and pants with too much interest. He places both garments unfolded on her chair, and then his hands go to his boxers and Hitoka hides her face again under the duvet because this is where her limit is. Right after, she hears steps approach the bed, feels the mattress sink under his weight. A few seconds pass in which nothing happens. Hitoka peeks again to see what is taking him so long, only to see him exhaling loudly with his eyes closed. Hinata opens his eyes and turns to her. Their gazes meet for a moment and then he is pulling the duvet off her hands and Hitoka is squealing, trying to get it back. But Hinata keeps the duvet away from her hands as he nestles beside her on the narrow bed, pulling the covers over their heads. 

It is dark and warm under the duvet. The dim light they have left on doesn’t help one bit in making out Hinata’s features, but Hitoka can feel his breadth puffing against her face, faster than usual. He is close to her. So close that she starts to forget about her shyness, getting impatient as the seconds pass slowly again and Hinata makes no move. Instead, they breathe into each other's air, eyes locked, until Hinata places a hand on her cheek. Craving the kiss that is coming, Hitoka gets closer to him, her thighs slipping between his and—

He is still wearing his briefs, while Hitoka is already completely naked.

Slightly disappointed, if she is to be honest, Hitoka pulls away from the kiss as much as the narrow space will allow her to.

“Hinata, that is being unfair", she complains.

"Huh?" Hinata doesn't seem to know what Hitoka is talking about, so she sneaks a hand down and snaps the band of his boxers, closing her eyes because this alone feels too embarrassing and she hasn't been as intimate with Hinata's privates as he has with hers.

“...Then, shall I get them off?” Hinata in a very determined tone while grabbing her wrist.

"Get them off? Eep!” Hitoka whines, blood rushing to her cheeks, for all of a sudden Hinata has placed her hand on the front of his boxers. “Ah, yes... No! I mean…” Her voice trails away because it is complicated to even form half a thought when her hand feels like it is being cauterized with fire where it is against Hinata’s length, already half-hard. 

She is in this much of a panic, and yet Hinata has the gall to just chuckle, releasing her hand and cupping her face. 

He kisses one cheek before going for her mouth, and it is tender kissing at first, but it still makes warmth run through her body. Hitoka responds back, and Hinata in response starts letting loose, kissing her more firmly and then tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. Hitoka opens her mouth for him. His tongue brushes hers and she, like usual, pulls a bit back instinctively. But Hinata chases, a hand going to the back of her head to hold it in place. Warmth seeps as deep into her bones as his tongue is in her mouth, and soon enough she finds herself with 70kg of Hinata on top of her. 

He tries to not squash Hitoka's small frame, but it is apparent Hinata has begun to run ahead of her once again. It is so stuffy and warm, that Hitoka’s body almost forgets the coldness of Tokyo’s Winter nights. She feels lightheaded from Hinata now pressing her down, from him not giving her any respite between the kisses, but Hitoka doesn’t want to come from under the duvet any time soon. Wishing to be more proactive, she temptatively touches Hinata's sides. His body jerks. Hitoka repeats the action and that is where Hinata pulls apart from the kiss as he throws the duvet off them with one arm. They both breathe a very needed gulp of fresh air, and yet Hitoka can't help but look at Hinata a bit disappointed. She really liked it down the duvet.

Hinata laughs at her disappointment above her, soft and sweet. His face is red, his hair messier than before, and drops of sweat run down his skin, making his body glisten in the dim light of her room. She can only stare dumbfounded at him.

How many times has she seen him laugh like this? Too many to count. And yet Hitoka never gets tired of that laugh, that now sounds more masculine but is still as warm as ever.

"Come?" She gestures with both hands, telling him to come down to her so they can continue where they stopped. And Hinata wastes no time, covering her body with his as he kisses her once more. His mouth moves against hers and his body presses Hitoka into the mattress again. It just feels nice to have Hinata this close, his tongue brushing hers, making her body boil. So nice that Hitoka falls in a trance, and in that trance she begins rocking her torso back and forth, seeking friction for her swollen breasts.

She pushes Hinata down onto her for better friction, and for a moment Hitoka is almost satisfied. But then Hinata pulls back, looking at her like he has noticed something.

"Why ‒ " Hitoka protests, but she is cut short by Hinata's hands on her neck. And from there they run down, big and rugged hands covering her narrow shoulders and then her clavicle, going south, pressing hard enough for comfort and caressing her breasts in a single motion that has Hitoka taking a deep breath and closing her eyes and shuddering. 

When she opens them again, Hinata's expression above her mirrors the one of concentration he has when in the middle of a match: eyes locked on what is in front of him, tongue licking his lips. The look of wanting to defeat a worthy opponent. And Hitoka, who has seen him like this too many times, knows there is no escape.

This is the bed, not the court. But love can also be a battlefield, she guesses.

Hinata moves his hands up, running slowly over her breasts, middle fingers dragging her perky nipples with them. He repeats the action a few times and then rubs circles over the nubs with his thumbs, making Hitoka clasps the sheets at the subtle sensation of pleasure.

Hitoka opens her mouth, tries to say something. But no words fly out. Her mind has gone blank and she can only stare like a fool at Hinata, who is focused on caressing her breasts.

"You are so sensitive here… Amazing," Hinata says in a tone that is a mix of wonder but also too matter-of-fact. Like he has realized something incredible and wants to ascertain it.

Hitoka covers her face with both hands, trying to repress the not-so-very-femenine sound that wants to leave her throat again. She knows he is not trying to embarrass her, but still feels like hiding under a rock because he is sort of right and she is definitely getting too wet down there just from this. 

She peeks at Hinata from between her fingers. "Don't say ‒ " she protests, but then Hinata dares to flick her nipples and Hitoka gasps, face scrunching and hands grabbing his arms as he repeats the motion.

"Do you think you could come from this?" Hinata asks while he scrapes her nipples with his short nails.

It was pure curiosity on Hinata's side. He really wondered.

"I ‒ I don't think…" Hitoka says while tears pool in her eyes. He is not giving her any respite. Her well-manicured nails sink into his skin and Hinata seems to come back from whatever trance he was in. 

"Ah! Did that hurt?" Hinata's face looks sorry as he goes back to rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, as if he wanted to make do for whatever pain he must have caused or as if he couldn't stop touching.

Hitoka opens her eyes, opens her mouth to speak, but it is hard to form a thought with your boyfriend repeating that action while looking like a dejected puppy. 

"No…" she manages to say. "But, be gentler?" 

Hinata nods vigorously. "I will be gentler," he says. His hands haven't left her breasts at any moment and Hitoka wonders if he likes them that much. Frankly, her figure is as lacking as it was when she was a teen, and Hitoka has a feeling that Hinata is into that type of cool older women with voluptuous bodies you see in gravure magazines, but when she told him during their first time that her breasts were small he just said that didn't matter and… and now she is snapped out of her negative thoughts by Hinata kissing her briefly.

Then, his mouth moves down her neck, dropping kisses along her clavicle. He cups both breasts, their sides sensitive to the touch, kisses the soft flesh on the top of one breast and licks the nipple from bottom to top as he pinches the other one. Hitoka whimpers as Hinata keeps licking again and again, teasing until her hand is grabbing his curls, desperate for more. Then, Hinata takes the nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the areola before sucking. Hitoka moans softly and the grip on his hair tightens. 

Her thighs start to wriggle, craving some stimulation. And Hitoka tries to keep the movement subtle, but Hinata, now so aware of everything going on around him, pulls apart from her bosom, looks down at her hips and sneaks a hand between her legs, where one finger slips easily in, her hips moving to accommodate the intrusion.

"Wait…" Hitoka begs.

"Whoa, you are so wet already, Yachi-san," Hinata says in wonder while he rubs inside carefully.

"You don’t have to‒ _ah_ " Hitoka's voice fades into a moan as that finger moves around. His lewd words and the wet sounds of her own excitement sound too loud to her ears, but she doesn't want that finger to stop any time soon now that it is rubbing in the right spot. So she just closes her eyes again and spreads her legs more, making muffled sounds until Hinata's finger slips out, grazing her clit, and she moans loudly.

The sound reverberates in her tiny apartment. It sounds too loud in the middle of the night of a quiet Tokyo residential area, where the silence is only broken by passersby going and coming from the nearby temple. Hitoka covers her mouth, and then looks up at Hinata, who is staring down at her with a quizzical expression. At last, Hinata laughs, burying his face between her breasts, where his breath tickles against her skin. 

"Hinata…" She whines. For some reason that laugh is making her a bit angry. It is not fair that she is this sensitive and that Hinata gets to have so much fun with her. It is not fair, either, that he seems so at ease at making love when she feels like a heart attack may come at any moment with how fast her heart is beating.

It is very unfair, in fact.

However, Hitoka nowadays likes to think she can also be bold. So she moves one hand towards Hinata's crotch, and watches with slight satisfaction the surprise on Hinata's face when she palms his cock and he springs on his elbows to look down at her. The feeling of his erection on her hand straining against fabric still seems new to Hitoka, and she feels her hand and her cheeks burning as her body becomes even warmer. But at least Hinata seems to be lost for words. To think that just before he had placed her hand where it is now and played it like it was nothing… 

Spurned on by his momentary shyness, Hitoka proves to feel the outline of his cock. She was ashamed of her own wetness, but Hinata himself is really hard. Her fingers sense a small patch of precum and she would tease Hinata back, but she doesn't have it in her. Trying not to avert her eyes is hard enough.

Above Hitoka, Hinata gulps down. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Um, Yachi-san? Do you think that today we could, you know…" Hinata says while looking everywhere but her face. He shakes his head and whispers something in Hitoka's ear.

"Eh?!" Hitoka exclaims. 

Hinata is waiting for a response, and Hitoka, though feeling like a heart attack is coming, nods with timidity.

  
  


*

  
  


"I'm ready!" Hinata says as he turns around, condom on.

Hitoka jumps in place. But Hinata stays still for a while, just looking at her. Eventually, he huffs and crawls closer, wraps Hitoka in a crushing hug and kisses her sloppily while his hand sneaks down to make sure she is still as wet as before. Hitoka makes a muffled sound against his mouth, hugs back and grinds her hips against those fingers. 

Satisfied that she is, Hinata lays down, brimming with excitement.

And Hitoka stares at him. 

She really stares at  _ him _ .

“Yachi-san?” Hinata asks, snapping Hitoka back to reality from staring too much at, well, his dick and also the muscles of his thighs.

“Ah, what was I ‒ ? I’m sorry!” She apologizes, her hands moving frantically. Now, that was rude. And perverted. She is a leech, and Hinata deserves an apology that she is about to give but that dies in her tongue the moment he sits up to kiss Hitoka again and drag her body on top of him. Hinata’s erection pokes against her belly as he steals her breath away. He pulls back, meets Hitoka with commitment. And she nods, burying her shyness somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, where it may not bother her again for the remainder of the night. 

Hitoka swallows down. She tucks blond strands of hair behind her ears, lifts her torso and straddles Hinata, who now has a comically serious look on his face. He offers his right hand to hold onto and Hitoka takes it, intertwining their fingers as she, closing her eyes, begins to sink down while balancing with the other hand on his broad chest. 

Any doubts she may have had disappeared the moment her body welcomes him. Because the way Hinata fills her feels as good as always. And she needed this after two weeks of not seeing each other. Still, Hitoka keeps her eyes closed: she fears that the shyness she just buried will come back if she so much as peeks down at Hinata. But it is a conscious effort to have one’s eyes closed when awake, so she opens them once her hips are flush with his.

What greets her is Hinata watching in rapture, blush spreading down his neck. 

Hitoka halts. She is currently on his lap, taking all of him, but that chaste blush is what may make her shyness come back.

After all, Hitoka rarely sees Hinata blush because of her. She has seen his high school self blush aplenty around older pretty girls who looked their age, a criteria she doesn’t fit in. Thus why he always acted normal around her, she guesses. It is a fact that never bothered her younger self, who wasn’t yet aware of her feelings. And it is a fact that now bothers 23-year old Hitoka, who can’t help but think that her body is at fault. But could it be that he…?

Hinata squeezes her hand. "Okay?" He asks, bringing Hitoka back to the moment. His blush has subsided and his other hand traces circles with the thumb on her hip.

Hitoka nods. _Away with the_ _negative thoughts. Away with them. Let's stay in the moment_ , she thinks.

And she definitely wants to stay in the moment, not in the negative recesses of her mind. After all, the moment has the sight of Hinata Shōyō laying on her bed, orange curls against her white pillow, body sculpted like that of a Classic Greek sculpture glistening with sweat, eyes set on her. 

She stares at Hinata for long enough to engrave this image of him somewhere in her mind. Somewhere she can visit on cold and lonely nights. 

But the  _ now _ is Hinata laying on her bed beneath her. And Hitoka wants to start moving, but she feels a bit at a loss, and also a bit overwhelmed. So, once more, she asks for his guidance.

“Hi– Hinata-san, how do I…?”

"Oh!" Hinata, who was staring at her with his mouth agape, exclaims. “Um, Back and forth? Like this,” he says in a demure voice while the hand holding hers goes to her hip and he rocks her gently on his lap. 

Hitoka whimpers.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asks, voice still quieter than usual.

Hitoka nods. She doesn’t dare to speak right now. But she likes it.

"Then, I'm moving."

Hinata starts rocking them gently. It is just a subtle movement of his hips that leaves Hitoka shuddering until her hips also start moving back and forth. The quietness of her room begins to be filled by sighs and moans and the creaking of her bed. Outside, the distant conversations and laughing of a few passersby can be heard: a murmur they can barely register in this cocoon of pleasure. Hitoka starts to lose herself in the sensations, because Hinata is hitting just right even if gently and it is great enough that she folds onto herself, placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed and her mouth open and filled with whimpers. 

Then, a loud sigh from Hinata startles her. And when Hitoka opens her eyes, Hinata is staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Hinata… ah, does it feel good?" Hitoka asks, because she hopes this is also amazing to him.

Hinata nods with enthusiasm and Hitoka smiles down at him. She is glad to have agreed, then. 

Feeling a bit more emboldened, she sits back on his lap, rolls her body again and even tries to lift her hips, even though her thighs are trembling. She looks down at Hinata again but his eyes aren't on her face anymore.

They are on her breasts, which are moving along with her.

Hitoka tries to cover her breasts with her arms in an unexpected bout of embarrassment, but Hinata stops her, grabbing her wrists. He holds her hands between his, intertwining their fingers. And it feels tender, but also obscene since Hinata is leering at her unimpeded. And yet she somehow starts relishing this sensation of being watched and admired so attentively. After all, it is Hinata. And when Hitoka is with him, she always feels a bit bolder, a bit less self-conscious. 

As if spurred on by her abandon, Hinata tests to thrust his hips up and she moans, squeezing his hands because, yes, that feels good. He keeps thrusting until his hands release hers, and Hitoka is about to protest when those same hands give her breasts a squeeze. Her hips stutter at the sudden stimulation, and then stutter again when Hinata rubs her nipples with his fingers. Keeps doing it while thrusting into her, slow but steady. Hitoka's mind blanks out for a moment and she grabs his wrists, presses his palms against her breasts, breathing disarrayed. Hinata almost stops moving, and when she looks down at him, his eyes are closed in concentration.

"Hinata?" She asks, breathless.

"I'm okay," Hinata says fast, eyes still closed. "Better than ever."

"Excuse me?"

Hinata opens his eyes, and she notices the faint blush that dusts his cheeks. "I mean, you have become so tight right now—" His words fade into a groan.

Hitoka is still processing the meaning of those words when Hinata says something about how he is not gonna lose and all of a sudden he is grabbing her hips and thrusting again. His pace picks up, the bed creaks louder than before and Hitoka whimpers. She knows she is being louder than usual, but her mind is only preoccupied with trying to move her hips to meet him. And yet her thighs are trembling, her toes are curling, and all she can do is brace herself as Hinata grinds everywhere just right.

She wants to be closer to him, though. Feel him against her body. So she looks down at Hinata to tell him at least with her eyes, because she doesn’t think she can speak anything coherent. And he seems to be in the same state, because whatever he mumbles to her when their gazes meet, Hitoka doesn't understand. A hand grabs one arm and the other hand the back of her head. Hinata brings Hitoka down to him and kisses her. It is mostly teeth but she kisses back as the movement of his hips starts becoming more erratic. His hands grab her tiny butt and grind down her hips against his. At this point, she would worry about the noise only if it felt any less pleasurable. But as it is, all she can do is pull apart from the kiss and call out his name like a supplicant. Hinata looks at her, understands, slides a hand to caress her clit and soon enough it is over for Hitoka, who buries her face on his neck as she comes.

Her body slumps down on Hinata's chest. She closes her eyes as Hinata hugs her tight, his hips stuttering as he comes with a low groan, nose burying into the mess that her hair has become.

  
  


*

  
  


Afterwards, Hitoka is in a daze. Hinata’s chest heaves under her. He lets out a heavy sigh and pulls out of her. They both shiver. Hinata places her aside on the bed, sits up and takes off the condom, trying to not spill anything. Thankfully, Hitoka thinks as she watches him, neither of them are as clumsy as they were as teens. Hinata now really takes everything into consideration. See? Here he is, grabbing tissues and wiping her with care. Hitoka lets herself be taken care of, an arm over her eyes as she squirms at the tissue caressing her oversensitive privates. 

Next, he goes for some water, in all his naked glory. By then Hitoka has started to come back to her senses and, feeling bashful all of a sudden, averts her gaze. Hinata seems surprised, but then he just smiles and offers her a glass of water, which she takes.

They both drink their water in silence. When they finish, Hinata takes their glasses and places them on her night table. Then, he turns to her, opens his mouth, closes it but ultimately asks:

“Was that good?” He says, face red and brows knitted, but doing his best to look at her.

At that question, shyness comes out of the deep recesses of Hitoka’s mind and crashes into her. She grabs the duvet, wraps herself with it and buries her face, that now feels hotter than ever, into the fabric.

“...Yes,” Hitoka manages to murmur.

“Yes! Great!” Besides her, Hinata celebrates. He is loud as always. Which, Hinata being Hinata, means that it is way louder than it should be for 2 AM or whatever late night hour it is.

“Hinata! Don’t be so loud! The neighbors!” She hisses, grabbing his arms, and begs, duvet forgotten.

“Ah, don’t worry. They are probably still awake,” Hinata says.

_ That's the problem! _ Hitoka thinks. They definitely heard them earlier. Mostly her, to be honest.

But she doesn’t want to chastise him anymore. Hinata’s enthusiasm is contagious and he did make her feel amazing just now. Her body still feels weak, and she rests it on his strong arm, the embarrassment from before forgotten.

Hinata wraps one arm around her shoulders. His skin feels warm, as sticky with sweat as hers, but Hitoka doesn’t mind it. She rests her head close to his chest, hears his heart beat and relishes on that sound.

“I mean,” Hinata starts with a demure voice, “I’m still new at this, so I probably suck...” He trails off.

She is about to protest against that confession when his next words surprise her.

“And also, Yachi-san, you keep getting prettier every time I see you again, and it makes my heart go  _ guwaah _ ” Hinata confesses, voice softer than normal. “I have to work hard to keep my composure.”

At that confession, Hitoka can only press her face against his chest, the not-so-very-femenine sound coming at last out of her throat as her face, ears and even neck boil. 

Now, that was really unfair.

She should be the one saying those words. After all, Hinata keeps getting more and more gorgeous each time they meet again, and she is starting to worry about how her heart will deal with this reality in the future. And about his composure, Hitoka really wonders at this part of his confession, because in her eyes he has no problems in this respect. 

(Well, it is true that he can get a bit too enthusiastic, but Hitoka doubts he was referring to that.)

“Are you okay?” Hinata asks, caressing her hair.

“Better than ever,” Hitoka says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Then, wanna do it again?” He suggests, eager, while grabbing her shoulders and looking at her face.

Hitoka falters for a second. Her heart skipped at least three beats there. “Yeah,” she finally says.

“Great!” Hinata shouts, not sparing a thought for the neighbors. “Ah, sorry,” he apologizes after realizing his mistake, but Hitoka tells him to not mind.

He gets up, grabbing the glasses, tells her to wait for him and maybe go to the bathroom if she needs it. Hitoka wonders at his delicacy for a moment but, well, this is Hinata. 

When Hinata comes back to her bed, a faint blush dusts his cheeks again and his expression is serious and eager. And Hitoka remembers her earlier suspicion about him, furthered by his previous confession: that maybe Hinata is almost as shy as her. That maybe the only difference between them is his eagerness making him better at pushing past that shyness and losing himself in the moment.

If that is true, then maybe he is not the unfair one. Maybe it is her, who has been relying too much on his go-getter attitude.

Telling her fragile heart to be brave, Hitoka gestures to Hinata to come down to her, and whispers something in his ear that she has been curious about for some time. Hinata blushes. Then, regaining his composure, he nods and tells her to leave it to him, going back into attack mode.

Hitoka knows the night will be a long one. Tomorrow she will wake up exhausted but refreshed. Maybe not to an empty bed, but to Hinata sleeping besides her for once.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE SO LITTLE HINAYACHI PORN, anyways I decided to try help fix that with a PWP where Hinata is shy in his own ways and Yachi is brave in her own ways too. The both of them are brave and shy. Cute. They are so cute. Cute and sexy. My favorite flavour.
> 
> Also, remember that interview Furudate wrote for Jump where Hinata says he gave Yachi a book? The way Hinata trailed off in that interview when explaining who Yachi was made my brain explode with speculations about him being nervous lmaaaao I'm delusional, but Hinata can be hard to read at times.
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the lyrics of Kindan no Elixir (The Forbidden Elixir).


End file.
